


The Wall

by Zilbea



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, GTA, M/M, Minor Violence, Roughness, Vagabond ryan real talk, mercenary!dan, rough physical contact, this could be a very Not Nice fic if I continued just warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilbea/pseuds/Zilbea
Summary: Ryan's pissed, Gavin's pinned, Dan's very confused- as always, will make a part 2 if requested enough ;)
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, freewood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from falpiancaraxus: FAHC Freewood with protective mercenary Dan please ❤❤❤ Maybe Dan was visiting the fahc and saw that the vagabond holding a knife while Gav looking so terrified at him? (Theyre joking around ofc, just that Ryan was so lovingly pissed off at gavin) Dan misunderstood the situation and almost kill Ryan?  
> \- Warnings for kinda fucked up relationship dynamics, mild violence

Gavin set his jaw, crossing his arms as Ryan stalked towards him. The alleyway was small and dim, but Gavin figured he could scale the fence behind him if he truly needed to make a getaway. 

“You idiot,” Ryan spat, quickly closing the gap between The Golden Boy and himself. His skull face paint accentuated his furious scowl, and the dim light cast haunting shadows across his tall figure.

Gavin lifted his chin as Ryan crowded him, refusing to take a step back. Gavin’s cheek was bleeding, but he hardly felt the sting. His chest was tight, and he took a deep breath before defending himself. “How was it my fault, then?” Gavin held his defiant posture, vary aware of the knife held tight in Ryan’s hand.

Ryan drew himself close to the Brit. He was breathing hard, hand itching to plunge the tip of the blade into Gavin’s puffed chest. “This was a stealth mission. An easy in, easy out. And yet,” Ryan crouched slightly, leveling his eyes with Gavin’s, “ _Someone_ managed to let a guard slip away.” 

Gavin met Ryan’s icy stare, and his bravado wavered. He had never seen such a look of absolute fury in those gorgeous blue eyes - let alone seen that fury be directed at himself. Gavin could feel the Vagabond’s hot breath across his face, and a sharp pang worked its way into his gut. Ryan’s stare was overwhelming - unwavering, unblinking. His face paint was smeared at the edges; his dark hair a matted halo across his head. He looked legitimately psychotic and, although Gavin hated to admit it, unbelievably sexy. Gavin narrowed his eyes, willing himself to focus. “That guard wasn’t under my zone - If I had taken him down, I would have bloody let three others get out.” 

Ryan pulled away from the Brit slightly, staring at him in disbelief. A low growl of agitation rumbled from his painted lips. 

A car passed by the alley and its headlights, for but a moment, made Ryan look absolutely feral. Gavin swallowed. His gaze flicked from Ryan’s knife to those intense blue eyes. Ryan wouldn’t actually hurt him, would he? 

“Besides,” Gavin started again, rubbing his hands together. His brow knit as he developed his lie. “If I remember correctly, that guard was marked in _your_ sector. But you were too busy doing… What again?” Gavin knew he was playing a dangerous game, and he watched Ryan’s muscles tense. “Oh,” Gavin continued, waving a hand. “You were damn off with Geoff - wrongly, ay? Too focused on your own shitting reputation to remember your agreed place in the job.”

Something in Ryan snapped, and he sprang upon The Golden Boy. He grabbed a fistful of Gavin’s immaculate button-down shirt and dragged him to the brick walls of the alley, pinning Gavin against the wall with a forearm, not really caring if he hurt the smaller man. 

Gavin’s head cracked against the brick and he squeezed his eyes shut to block out the sharp pain. He felt Ryan’s ragged breath in his ear.

“How _dare_ you,” Ryan growled, his voice husky. He pressed Gavin harder into the wall. “You’re a fucking _coward_. Afraid to own up to your wrongdoings; even more afraid to learn from your mistakes.” 

Gavin opened his eyes slowly, glaring up at Ryan’s seething visage. His stomach flipped at the sight before him; Ryan was sweating, lips parted in a snarl. His eyes twinkled from beneath between the face paint, but to Gavin’s surprise, they sparkled with something… a little different than pure rage. Gavin swallowed dryly. There was very little space between him and the Vagabond, and Gavin, seeing no other option, decided to use his compromised position to his advantage. He lowered his eyelids and tipped his chin up slightly, locking his gaze with the Vagabond’s. “Are you going to kill me, Ryan?” 

Ryan paused at this, grimacing. His eyes bored into Gavin’s green ones and irritation prickled the back of his throat. “I _should_ ,” Ryan said, voice cracking slightly. His heart pounded and he couldn’t seem to get enough air. Gavin looked the picture of absolute seduction, and Ryan hated that it had any affect at all on him. Anger and adrenaline still boiled in his veins, and he slid his forearm higher up Gavin’s chest, inching towards the tanned neck. Ryan watched Gavin’s eyes widen, and the Vagabond nearly smiled. _So_. The cool, calm, collected Golden Boy _did_ have a sense of danger after all. Ryan felt a warm tightness in his chest and Gavin’s nervous breaths flitted across his face. Ryan settled his forearm against Gavin’s throat, crowding his body closer to the Brit. His voice was low and steely as he spoke. “We were supposed to get through that complex safely… _quietly_. Turning a stealth mission loud can go horribly south” Ryan squinted at the man under his arm. “You’re _lucky_ no one got killed. I’m astounded at your complete incompetence.”

Gavin gazed down at the Vagabond through his eyelashes, aware of nothing but the arm pressing down on his windpipe. The pair were silent for a bit, only the sound of their breathing echoed through the alley. Gavin knew he fucked up - knew he should have been paying closer attention - but in the end, the crew got out safe, and that’s all that really mattered. Gavin lifted his chin higher, talking over the arm against his neck. His heart thudded. “I dunno, Ryan.” A dangerous glint flickered across his green eyes, and he wiggled his body a little under Ryan’s weight. He locked eyes with the taller man, grabbing Ryan’s oppressing forearm with both hands. “Maybe I like the danger.” He pulled Ryan’s arm harder into his own neck, biting his lip. To Gavin’s delight, a look of absolute shock plastered across the Vagabond’s face.

Ryan yanked his forearm from Gavin’s chest, but Gavin held on tightly, back lifting from the wall as he clung to Ryan’s arm. Ryan growled and dropped Gavin back against the brick. He pressed his body flush against Gavin’s, unsure if he was furious or turned on. “You insolent piece of shit,” Ryan spat, voice wavering more than he liked. “You have no idea what you’re doing.”

Gavin shrugged, mischievously rolling his hips against Ryan’s weight. He raised his eyebrows languidly, eyes raking across Ryan’s face. “Oh, I think I do.”

Ryan’s knifed hand flew upwards, and Gavin winced, flinching as Ryan embedded the tip into a crumbling brick next to his head.

“You like _danger_ , do you?” Ryan leaned in, lips nearly brushing Gavin’s. A drop of sweat rolled down his back, and he savored Gavin’s wide eyed look of terror. Ryan would have almost felt bad, if not for Gavin’s fully blown pupils and parted lips. 

“Oi!” A voice rang out, and suddenly, Gavin was no longer pinned to the wall. Gavin reeled at the sudden freedom, looking around wildly. A muted grunt echoed from the ground, and Gavin watched in shock as Dan Gruchy, notorious mercenary and longtime partner of the Fakes, slammed his boot into Ryan’s stomach. Ryan rolled backwards, righting himself to his feet. With admirable speed Dan drew a pistol, leveling it at The Vagabond’s skull. 

“All alone in an alleyway, no one around to blame you for the murder of The Golden Boy,” Dan said angrily, positioning himself defensively in front of Gavin. He cocked his gun, glaring at Ryan. “A perfect scheme, I’d say.”

“Look,” Ryan started, cautiously raising his hands as he stared in bewilderment at the mercenary.

“I know we were partners once, before all this crew shit,” Dan spat, gesturing slightly with the pistol, “But that doesn’t mean I won’t put a bullet through your skull, ay?” Dan threw a quick glance at Gavin over his shoulder before rounding on Ryan once more. “You’ve about ten seconds to explain why the eff you’re ‘bout to off Gavin Free.” Dan’s free hand joined the other at the pistol’s handle, and he squinted at the Vagabond.

Ryan frowned, unsure of his words. “I wasn’t… trying to kill him - ” He gestured with his raised hands slowly, measuring Dan’s reactions. “Gavin’s actions nearly cost us a mission… And he didn’t seem to understand the severity - “

“So you plan to run him through with a knife?” Dan gripped the pistol harder, gaze unwavering.

“ _Dan_ ,” Gavin’s voice called.

Dan kept his attention on Ryan but gritted his teeth. “Yeah, B? You want me to kill this traitor?”

Gavin huffed, crossing around Dan to stand next to Ryan. “He’s telling the truth.” Gavin looked at the dirty ground uncomfortably, wishing he wouldn’t have been so stubborn.

“Yeah?” Dan said incredulously. “What did you do so bad then, that this bloke should pull a knife on you?” He held the pistol level with Ryan’s chest, despite Gavin’s proximity.

Gavin’s gaze flicked from the angry mercenary to the irritated Vagabond, and he sighed. His chest was tight as he spoke: “Let a guard go in a stealth op. He got out, alerted the whole complex. We barely got out with our lives…” Gavin swallowed, surrendering his pride. “He got away on my watch. The whole thing went to shit, and it was my bloody fault.”

Ryan glanced over at Gavin, eyebrows raised. “So you do admit it. Is The Golden Boy really taking responsibility for his actions?” Almost all previous malice had left his voice.

Gavin kicked at the dirt. His heart was heavy. He prided himself on his decent track record of flawless heists, and despised feeling like a monumental letdown.

Dan faltered at Gavin’s statement, lowering the pistol slowly. “Come off it, Gavin. That’s a pretty decent offense.” He looked from Gavin to Ryan and back again, confused. “Hang on, that doesn’t explain why you,” he took several steps toward Ryan, hostility creeping back into his voice, “had Gavin pinned down, threatening him with a knife!” 

Ryan raised his eyebrows at Dan, grimacing. He turned his palms up in a half shrug. “Um.” He chuckled uncomfortably. “Emphasis?”

Gavin turned red and quickly intercepted Dan with a tanned hand on the mercenary’s chest. “It - It’s okay, B. Uh,” He threw a panicked look at Ryan and gazed up at Dan, smiling nervously. 

Dan frowned, slowly piecing together the situation. He searched Gavin’s face, eyes going wide as everything clicked. Dan’s cheeks flushed and he nodded stiffly, disengaging the pistol’s ammo. “ _Right._ ” The mercenary took a few steps back, staring at the uneasy pair before him. “Right,” he said again, hurriedly. “Well I - just know that I’m lookin’ out for you, Gav.” Dan couldn’t figure out where to put his arms. “You better not lay another hand on him,” he gestured towards Ryan, who was now grinning, thoroughly enjoying Dan’s discomfort.

Ryan lowered an eyebrow, his smile wolfish. “In what context?”

Dan backed away and tripped over a stray trash can lid - wishing he was anywhere else. “Just don’t… murder him - and Gavin, don’t get yourself killed from anymore stupid mistakes.” Dan turned on his heel, and walked away quickly, regretting not just minding his own business.

Watching Dan disappear into the street, Ryan rounded on Gavin, arms crossed. “You understand why I’m so upset, correct?” 

Gavin nodded, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. 

“So you admit you fucked up,” Ryan said, a hint of amusement creeping into his voice. He moved toward Gavin, grinning as the Brit took several steps back. “Gavin Free made a mistake, is that correct?” Ryan knew he was being needlessly antagonistic, but it was too much fun getting a rise out of Gavin.

“ _Yes_ , Ryan, Jesus.” Gavin moved further backwards as Ryan approached, a spike of panic rising in his chest when he felt brick wall against his back once more. 

Ryan drew himself up against Gavin again, placing his arms on either side of the Brit’s head. His mouth brushed Gavin’s ear, voice low. “You’re sorry?” 

Gavin nodded again, heart pounding. He knew Ryan was just messing with him now, but Ryan’s presence was intoxicating. The Vagabond’s hot breath ghosted across his neck, raising goosebumps along Gavin’s arms.

Ryan pressed his body hard into Gavin’s, smirking at the slight gasp from the Brit. He growled low into Gavin’s ear, voice ragged. “Then show me.”


End file.
